


The Shell...#Sidlotte Poetry

by JazzyOz



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Heartbeats, Regency Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyOz/pseuds/JazzyOz
Summary: My fist ever Sidlotte poetry.  My first ever poetry written.  My first ever poem published anywhere.  I was very nervous.  Posted on Twitter. Now on here for all to see.  Thanks for reading. 😘
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	The Shell...#Sidlotte Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> My fist ever Sidlotte poetry. My first ever poetry written. My first ever poem published anywhere. I was very nervous. Posted on Twitter. Now on here for all to see. Thanks for reading. 😘

I felt his heart whisper to mine, ever so softly, gently 

Like the wind may carry it away like it does with the leaves

But I couldn’t hear what his heart was trying to say. It was too soft

I was desperate. I reached out to try to grab it, but the beat was fading

No! No! No! I can’t feel it anymore. Beat...beat...beat….sand

I opened my eyes again. I saw a shell. Then I knew. My own heart felt warm again. Soothed. Home again.


End file.
